Usuario:Ayami-chan
Archivo:NyanMogeko.png ''─═Presentación═─ MUY BUENAS, CRIATURITAS DE YISUS ◐ω◑ Yo soy Ayami-chan, un gusto conocerlos! ⊙ω⊙ Bien, contaré algunas cosas hermosas y caguais desu de mi ㋡ frame|Bienvenido~Ok, primero contaré algunas cosillas se mí x3 Pos, como ya dije, soy Ayami-chan, pero algunos me dicen "Aya", "Ashami" y raras veces... "Niña Azul" c: (Fruta Bida D;) Bueno, como a muchos otakus, me gusta mucho oír canciones cantadas por los Vocaloids , UTAUloids y Utaites. También me llaman mucho la atención los juegos RPG de Terror (Tales como Ib, Yume Nikki, Ao Oni, etc.) ya que sus historias y finales me atraen mucho :'v Pues, como a varios otakus, tambien me gusta ver animes, de preferencia de comedia, escolar, no sé, generos tranquilos que me hagan reír y pasar un buen rato :''v (Sigamos hablando de mi personalidad plz :'v) En la vida real, se me consideraría una "Hikikomori" (Persona que casi nunca sale) cuando tengo tiempo libre, pero claro, si debo ir a algo importante o si me obligan contra mi voluntad a ir a la escuela o a salir salgo sin hacer reclamos C: Aunque no lo crean, soy muy f*cking mucho tímida D//x En la vida real siempre me escondo en la esquina pa' que los nuevos no me vean c': (Fruta bida, again c':) pero en los chats es diferente e.e En los chats normalmente me acostumbro rapidamente, asi que, SE MI AMIGO D':< (?) Ok, en cuanto al chat, soy conocida como "La Novata" c': (Fruta bidax3 D;) Solo porque soy nueva pls >:u jamas recibi tanto bullying c: (Solo porque soy nigga(?) ). También se me conoce por ser "Dolan Sister" de Vane (Vanessa Yam! :3) y de Sunset c: (Sunset Summer). Ok, pos, sobre gustos, adoro muchisimo los animes, Vocaloid, UTAU, Utaites, RPG Horros Games.... YYY!!! South Park <3 Lo adoroh :''D Siempre me escapo de morir de risa :U (Un día casi me trago un hueso de pollo por tanto reir D: Fruta bida C':) y los personajes son super awesome y gangsta-kawaii(?) Y lo que más me mata es el típico '"Oh Dios mío, mataron a Kenny!", "Hijos de ****!!" (Censura pls :C Que si no me banean 4 life pls :C) Tambien me desangro facilmente e.e (Y con desangrarme me refiero a hemorragias nasales perverts >:''U). Mis amigas se aprovechan de ello (Vida real pls) y me mandan imagenes extremadamente kawaiis de mis personajes favoritos c': Obviamente me escapo de morir por falta de sangre >:'U Bueno, creo que eso es todo, aquí termina la presentación nwn '''Ahora debes continuar leyendo esas cosas del diablo que están ahí abajo e.e Mis 3 Animes Favoritos~ Ok, lo primero que voy a contar, es que...~ soy otaku ●▽● Osea que adoro el anime ◕‿‿◕frame|Yo cuando busco mis animes xD Mis animes favoritos, pos... serían "Axis Powers Hetalia", mi favorito Nº 1 plz >:v Me mata de la risa ●▽● Y también de hemorragias ಠ_ಠ Porque, pls, los personajes estan bien buenos(?) Otro favorito sería "Nichijou" ⊙▂⊙ Adoro los personajes >:'v Y la cara de "Matenme" de Yukko x'D Y a Sakamoto-san ◕ω◕ Y el tercero sería~ "Yuru Yuri" (• ε •) No es que me guste el yuri! D:< Es por la comedia x'D Me matan de risa estas chicas :v Lo hamo, lo hamo con h(?) Ok, el tema cambia aquí, y ahora ewe ''Juegecillos Gangsta-kawaii y más~ MogekoCastle.jpg|Mogeko Castle Misao.jpg|Misao MadFather.jpg|Mad Father Pues~ Otra cosa, es que ADORO los juegos RPG Maker (´･ω･`) Bien, hablemos de mis juegos RPG Horror favoritos, ok? :3 Empezaré hablando de mi juego favorito hasta ahora, '''Mogeko Castle. '''Ok, el juego va de una chica, que por babosa se duerme en un tren(?) (lol) y llega a un mundo, que no se aun como se llama D; Y...lo primero que aparece es un INCHI MOGEKO QUE QUIERE JUGAR CONTIGO D:< (If you know what he means...). Ok, pos, los principales parecen ser los Mogekos (Of f*cking course...); Yonaka, a la protagonista, acosada sepsualmente por Mogekos D:< ; Defect Mogeko, el Mogeko Kawaii que nos ayuda a salir x3 y Moge-ko, la biatch sadica que influenció a los Mogekos para acosas sepsualmente a las colegialas D:< CSM!!!ヽ(｀Д´)ﾉ Aunque si, admito que me gustaria "Jugar" con esos Mogekos (???) (NOPE) '(Me di cuenta que no tengo tanto espacio para todos mis juegos favoritos, así que solo hablaré de 2 más (;´Д`) ' Otro de mis favoritos 4 life (?) es Misao :3 El tipico juego, ya saben, de una maldicion~ etc, etc. PEEROO~~ eso sí, hay muchos "Jumpscares" D; Graficos geniales y gangsta-kawaii(?) y los personajes son una belleza 50px-24089384.png.jpg|Kyle~ <3 50px-24101583.png.jpg|Butters~ ''' (Si no te gustan los temas sobre "Amores platonicos de una serie" no te recomiendo seguir leyendo D;) Ok, pues, como toda chica obsecionada con alguna serie, banda, etc. me gustan mis poquitos de personajes e////e Pero de lo que más me gustan, es de South Park :v SI, SI YA SE, CSM, TENGO PROBLEMAS MUY SERIOS D:< Pero bueno, que se le va a hacer :C (okay...) Pues~... Especificamente los personajes que me gustan (Ya sabes de que hablo e///e) son... Kyle (Otra fangirl de Kyle anotada a la lista -A-), Butters (Lo adoro :///v Me autoflashearé para olvidar que hice esto(?) Okno c':' Amijos Amigüitos del Chat~ '''Hay mucha gente espezial en el Chat, saben? x3 Pero, estos son los principales :'3 Pero, pls, todos son mis amijos!! ≧▽≦' left Vanessa Yam! :3 ': Mi hermanetah! :''v Y eso que la quiero desde que entré al chat pls! >:u Hez el destinoh <3 (?) 'Sunset Summer : Mi madrre :''0 Okaasan <3 (?) Mi hermoza madrreh :''v Me cuida musho y me kiereh mushoh :U Pero otra cosa buena es que si abuso sepsualmente de alguien ella no se enoja ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) The best mother, pls :'3